Timmy
Overview Timmy is a being created by Tyler Semmel to survey his home planet Earth. Timmy is a shapeshifter and has immense power. He has many forms each more powerful than the last. Forms Normal Timmy Timmy's most common form is Normal Timmy, this form is the weakest form of Timmy. Timmy is only armed with a whip, a hammer, and his mighty rod. He chooses to annoy everyone around him so people don't suspect his true power. In his free time Timmy reports to Tyler to pray to his sideburns, which are the source of Tyler's power. King Kong Timmy King Kong Timmy is Timmy's 2nd form and along with Godzilla Timmy is the most hated by the public. He is strong enough to hit a plane out of the air, and can still be easily taken out by guns. This form first appeared when Timmy fell in love and didn't know how to control his emotions. He has since learned to master this form and can call upon it at anytime. Godzilla Timmy This is Timmy's least used form, mostly because of how destructive it is, and is only used when absolutely necessary. He is powerful enough to destroy cities. He can breathe fire so hot that it can melt ice. Super Saiyan Timmy This is Timmy's first truly powerful form. It is powerful enough to destroy planets effortlessly. He comes out only when Timmy gets furious. He has all the powers of other Super Saiyans. Buff Timmy After losing his first battle as Super Saiyan Timmy, Timmy trained nonstop for 2 years in the mountains playing Wii Fit for the Wii. He was thought to be the most powerful being in the universe, other than Tyler, and effortlessly beat beings such as Thanos, Shrek, Carl Wheezer, and Shaggy. He has destroyed entire universes and is thought to be indestructible, however Timmy found that he couldn't transform back into normal Timmy and was stuck as Buff Timmy. As Buff Timmy he did nothing but get hot chicks and smash all day, until eventually after a lack of Wii Fit caused him to revert back to his normal form. Buff Timmy is still inside him bt is very difficult and dangerous to turn into that form. This form of Timmy can stand toe to toe with Shrek, who has killed gods, and has fought, and defeated, beings much more powerful than himself. Super Saiyan Buff Timmy This is like Timmy's Super Saiyan form but infinitely more powerful. After turning into this form he became mad with power and challenged Tyler Semmel to a fight and barely defeated him. Universal Timmy After defeating Tyler Semmel he turned into Universal Timmy. Universal Timmy is much more powerful than Tyler and banished him to hell. While in Hell Tyler teamed up with all the other beings banished to Hell, including The Barber, and lead a crusade against Universal Timmy. After many lives being lossed, again, they managed to defeat Timmy and Tyler banished Timmy to Earth stripped of all his power and forms removed, or so he thought. Universal Timmy is the most powerful Timmy form known of at this time, and can create anything from just the powers of his mind.